<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you want me to kiss you? by unsocialzombies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027900">Do you want me to kiss you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsocialzombies/pseuds/unsocialzombies'>unsocialzombies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, i dont know what. 2 tag, its rlly cute like nothing else happens NJKGNDFSLKJGNDF, they kiss .</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:39:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsocialzombies/pseuds/unsocialzombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me to?" Logan asked, leaning forward in his chair.</p><p>"Want you to what?" Janus paused.</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow. "Kiss you."</p><p>Janus froze, staring at Logan. He let his eyes trail over the other's face. "E-Excuse me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you want me to kiss you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small lil loceit fic !!! Maybe I will make it in2 a full fleshed out fic i dunno yet ! My friend gave me da prompt n I LEGALLY needed 2 write it </p><p>/also/ I have a few tss playlists on my utube channel, unsocialzombies :)<br/>The next 1 coming out is a dark sides playlist AND i have a few ship playlists on their way !!! please go listn 2 the playlists i think they r good (bcuz i made them) </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBCBGTAX1nk">Sanders Sides (as a whole) Playlist</a> (songs that remind me of C! Thomas and/or all the sides 2gether)<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfiSw_MuHnQ">A Light Sides Playlist</a> (songs that remind me of roman, logan, patton, and post-aa virgil)</p><p>also this will be posted on tumblr !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want to kiss me so <em>bad</em>, Logan, it's <em>embarrassing</em>." </p><p>Janus relished the look on Logan's face; flushed cheeks and lips parted. Logan's eyebrows rose, as his mouth opened and closed, clearly looking for a snarky response.</p><p>Janus smirked, narrowing his eyes slightly. He leaned back in his chair, throwing a leg over the other. He laced his fingers together in his lap. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Golly. If I didn't know any better, I would think you'd have a little crush on me." Janus said, letting his smirk widen. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Janus stared at the way Logan's Adam's apple bopped, the way his eyebrows furrowed slightly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you want me to?" Logan asked, leaning forward in his chair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Want you to what?" Janus paused.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow. "Kiss you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Janus froze, staring at Logan. He let his eyes trail over the other's face. "E-Excuse me?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The corners of Logan's lips tilted upwards into a small smirk. "I asked if you wanted me to kiss you. You did bring it up, it <em>must've</em> been on your mind."</p><p>Janus' felt the human side of his face heat up and he swallowed hard. </p><p>Watching Logan get so heated in an argument; watching how his eyebrows furrowed and how his eyes got dark; watching how he moved his hands and held himself; watching how passionate he sounded. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watching how his lips moved.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Janus would not lie (even though he so <em>desperately</em> wanted to), it was <em>attractive</em>. He tore his eyes away from Logan's piercing gaze, bringing them to his gloves and checking his nails (despite not being able to see them). "Uh. Well-" Janus started, stuttering, only to be interrupted.</p><p>"Gol-<em>ly</em>, Janus. If I didn't know any better, I would think you'd have a little crush on me." </p><p>Janus jumped at how close Logan sounded, turning his head quickly, only to be a few inches from Logan's face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>When did Logan get so <strong>close?</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Janus could feel Logan's breath on his face. He could <em>count</em> all of Logan's eyelashes. He could see Logan's eyes dilate and darken. Janus licked his lips and Logan's eyes glanced down at them. </p><p>Janus leaned forward, slowly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Maybe so."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My main tumblr is <a href="https://gothybubby.tumblr.com">@gothybubby</a><br/>My writeblr is <a href="https://prssdflwrs.tumblr.com">@prssdflwrs</a><br/>My artblr is <a href="https://rottingarts.tumblr.com/">@rottingarts</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBCBGTAX1nk">Sanders Sides (as a whole) Playlist</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfiSw_MuHnQ">A Light Sides Playlist</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>